


We're In This Together

by Lonelygirl03



Category: Crismes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03
Summary: You love make me strong.... And I'll hold you wherever you go....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Estamos juntos en esto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364364) by [Lonelygirl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygirl03/pseuds/Lonelygirl03). 



_**James, after all this triumph of the team, can you assure your permanence in Real Madrid?”**_  
_**-“Uhh ... I can't assure you that,Things are not going as I would want,"**_ he said. " _ **But I have had offers and I have these seven days to think well about everything.”**_  
_**“Does that mean that you don’t feel comfortable in Madrid?**_ ”-The journalist asked insistently.

James shifted uncomfortably before answering. He did’ know how to explain the mixed feelings he felt when he couldn't play in the club of his life

 _ **"I want to stay, but you must think about everything. I can't assure you what will happen, as I want to play more."** _ The former Porto and Monaco playmaker added finally : " ** _I want to play more. I am happy here, everybody around me too, I like the city.But if I am not playing, I must think about it all and look for a way out._** "

  
Cristiano could only watch the small television that transmitted the press conference in the dressing room, without expression. Sergio snorted angrily as he left the room. Marcelo tried to calm him down a bit but it was a bit late. However, he cared little for Sergio's attitude. It was only through his head that he could lose one of the most important people in his life simply because he did not value him enough, as a player. Like a superstar that he is.  
-"Cris, talk to him,"- Marcelo said as he patted her on the back.  
-"I understand. You know."-Cristiano shrugged-”But I don’t want him to leave because I know he's worth too much, Marcelo….that he can really succeed here, but more importantly ... It's because I don't want to lose him.-Cristiano burst into tears-He's my life, next to Junior and my mom of course ... I had a hard time finding him, I don't want to lose him ... not like that …”  
-“I know bro, but .... is complicated….understand it to him too”.  
-“Marcelo, he can’t leave, he can't leave me along, I'm going to feel so empty if he leaves ... "Cristiano replied frustrated in tears.  
-“Look”- Marcelo said- “Now that we go to Madrid, sit next to him on the plane, try to confront him, help him, talk to him ... if you sit next to him, no one will dare to claim something from him, it's the least James needs at this time. Sergio is not very happy, and you know how this is …

Cristiano anodded affirmatively. Marcelo was right, he knew that if he was on the side of his baby, James would have no problems with the rest of the team. When he saw him coming to the dressing room he could only wrap it in his arms, without saying a single word. Just feeling his little body next to his.  
-"I'm very proud of you, you know that,¿ right?.”  
-Thank you cris”- he said in a sigh-” I swear I try, but I can't take this situation anymore .. and I just want to say I'm sorry …  
-“shhhh”-Cristiano silently placing his index finger in James' mouth. -Don't say anything now, we'll talk about this another time…..I just want you to know, that we're in this together. ¿okay?  
-“okey…”  
Cristiano grabbed his hand.-Together.”  
-”forever”- James said with a beautiful smile.

 

Already in Madrid. James received a good response from the English club Chelsea. Cristiano  still unsure of the future that would wait for his boy, reason why he decides to prepare a special night. Was willing to prove to James that not only was it worth to him in the team, but also how much it was worth to his heart.

  
James arrived at the place where he had told him about eight o'clock at night. Cris had talked to his mother to take care of the little ones while they were not at home. Taking his hand, brought him to him and planted a kiss on his lips, deep, feeling. Trying to talk to what his words failed to say.

-I missed you _, mi amore_ …. You don't now how much I do- said Cristiano with a smile between the kiss. James only responded with a laugh.  
-cris, how can you say that if we had just seen three hours ago, my love …  
-"And I'm going to still miss you more,"-Cris reaffirmed, kissing his lips again, slowly.- "When you go to your possible new club ..."

At that moment James understood everything and only sighed. Trying to find a way to explain better his situation.  
-"How did you find out that I already had a new offer?".  
"Well _mi amore_ ….it's not so complicated if we share the same agent ....- said Cristiano while caressing James's face gently, as if it were a porcelain about to break-but why you don't try?.  
-In Chelsea's proposal?,I have considered it, but I have not yet made my decision,so.....  
-"No, my love, I said, why you don't try it again at Real Madrid?"-Sighed the Portuguese.- "James, you have so much talent to show ... more than you can imagine yourself ... you can do it here, You can succeed here if you propose it yourself .... You've shown it countless times….  
-Cris, is just … Zidane doesn't trust me, I can't continue like this ....  
-I know babe, believe me I know, I understand perfectly - Cristiano sigh in frustration while stroking the Colombian's nose - But I still believe in you, I believe in your talent, I know you can do it baby .... And if I have to talk to people, I'll convince them to give you the opportunity, because you're worth it, you're worth my love …  
-“ i don't know…”  
-“Do it, for you…..for me...for Salome - the two boys burst out laughing - because I know you still love this club .... Just try it...one more time.

James sighed before approaching the Portuguese and giving him a kiss again.  
-"It's okey, Cris, but do not cry so much." James laughed, trying to relax the atmosphere but it did not work.- Cris..  
-”Don't ask me that, you know that if you leave, my life will never be the same …  
-Don't say that cris, you're the best player in the world. remember? .- James said taking the hands of the Portuguese with affection, while kissing the back of them. Cristiano sighed to finish giving a hug to the Colombian. Like it was the last time he could hug him.  
-"I'll still be the best player in the world, but I'll never be the same person you helped me build," -said the Portuguese, moving away from the embrace, looking at the Colombian staring into his eyes. -“because this Cristiano, who was born the day you arrived in Madrid, will go with you if you decide to leave the club.”  
-Stop thinking about that, "-James sighed.-" Let's go home, tomorrow will be another day, I'll have an appointment with Mendes and you'll know my answer. Agree?.  
-Okey…- cristiano said.

The next morning, Cristiano stood up. Feeling his bed infinitely cold and empty, just remembering the night before in it with James it stirred a thousand feelings inside. That night will be kept in his heart for the rest of his life.

And as if he had summoned him with his mind, the twenty-five-year-old appeared with a smile on his face as he held a breakfast tray in his hands.  
-“Good morning champ”.  
“-James? Did not you have an appointment with Mendes today?

James came over as he placed a kiss on Cristiano's lips, and ended up stroking her hair.

"I quoted him the earliest, here in the house."- He said with a smile.- "I didn't feel like going out in the morning, you know. Salome is sleeping with Junior, so I didn't have much of a problem why he came here.”

"And they already decided what to do with your future?"- Asked an anxious Cristiano taking James's hand. The Colombian only laughed at the expression of his boyfriend. Cris really looked like a kid expecting good news from his favorite person

-I talked to him- James smiled as he placed a small kiss on his lips - and I thought it will be very difficult to get rid of you from me huh ?.”  
“Really?” - asked a Cristiano without being able to hide his happiness at the suggestion of his boy.  
"Really,"-James commented smiling as he approached his boy and lay down next to him in the bed they shared together.-"I don’t know what the future has prepared for me, but right now I'll think about the present, and my present is. Real Madrid, with you. "-James stroked Cristiano's hair while giving him a smile.-" _We're in this together,_ remember?, _Together_ ”  
" _Forever_ ," said a Cristiano , planting a passionate kiss on his boy. As always he dreamed, next to his golden boy, next to his favorite number 10, the rest didn't matter, not for now.

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this history take place during and after the words of James after the victory of Real Madrid in the Club World Cup 2016 in Japan. Any resemblance to the reality of this story is mere coincidence.


End file.
